


Spider-Man Homecoming; The Early Bird Catches the Worm...er, spider

by Magpies_and_candywrappers



Series: The Early Bird Catches the worm er, Spider: Peter Parker/ reader [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate ending for civil war, F/M, Nightmares, Peter Parker/Reader - Freeform, Peter is traumatized from having a whole ass building dropped on him, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpies_and_candywrappers/pseuds/Magpies_and_candywrappers
Summary: While Peter is dealing with the aftermath of the Avengers kinda sorta but not really getting back together and  Aunt may finding out his secret, he is completely taken by surprise when he meets you, a classmate of his with a secret of your own. Now Peter has to deal with a man hell-bent on finding out his true identity and just maybe...convincing you that you are stronger than you think[Complete]





	1. Chapter 1

Life had a funny way of running at you and shoving you into the pool when you weren’t looking, which really, what did you expect at this point? Maybe life happened to you for a reason but that didn’t mean you had to take it lying down. Or over the shoulder of the guy who had kidnapped you. Granted, you had volunteered to be taken hostage in the place of someone else...because, well to be fair, you had a much better chance of surviving whatever he threw at you. Or to be more accurate, him throwing you off the highest point of a bridge with an unconscious spiderman falling with you. You had a lot of explaining to do when you got home. Fortunately, Spiderman came to pretty quickly and in the chaos falling to your imminent death, managed to grab onto you. “Hang on,” You screamed to him over the roar of the wind. “What!? Are you-” he was promptly cut off as a brilliant shower of purple-blue sparks erupted from your back and huge strong wings appeared. You flared them out, parachuting upwards, which by the way, hurt quite a bit. Since it was night, there were fewer thermals for you to catch and soar upwards but you managed to carry Spiderman back to a relatively safe looking spot. It was dark and semi-surrounded by trees. “You’re really-” You may have just dropped Spiderman a few feet too soon but you didn’t have time to dwell on that as you crashed unceremoniously onto land. You groaned and spat out a gob of dirt and grass, “-heavy,” You finished. This seemed like a good a spot as any to pass out but you had just revealed the fact you had wings, which you never intended to do. You had one job. “What the hell? Are..are you okay?” Spiderman asked.  
“Are those attached to you? Are they real?” You ignored his questions and clambered to your feet, tucking your wings in close to your back. You didn’t like to have them looked at. “Thanks for saving me but I, uh,” You slowly backed away, “I mean I should really get going, you know?” Before Spiderman could say anything else, there were the wail of police sirens and the whir of helicopters heading to the bridge you’d just flown away from. “Seriously, got to go!” You called over your shoulder as you turned and ran, your wings dissolving with the same sparks that had heralded their appearance. Yeah, you were really going to have a lot of explaining to do.

A few minutes after you ran off, Peter dumbly stood there maybe still trying to comprehend what he’d just seen. Sure, a spear of ice-cold fear had sliced through him when he saw their winged outline when they caught him during the fall but he’d pushed that aside when he realized the winged person wasn’t going to let go of him...well, they had but it had been over solid land and the fall would have nowhere near as harmed him as the height from which Vulture had dropped him. Then they slammed into the ground. Then to top off his confusion, when he approached them, he recognized her as Y/n L/n. Life was stranger than fiction. Your wings didn’t appear to be mechanical like Vulture or Falcon’s wings but real, organic parts of Y/n. He’d never seen that before. He hadn’t gotten a great look at them but they appeared to a be a dark gray.  
He had to tell Ned! Wait...no, he couldn’t reveal her secret, it wouldn’t be fair to her. And it’s not like he could talk to her during school about...that. Then there was the matter of the man on the bridge. He must have been using tech from the Incident because whatever sort of...shockwave he had been hit with, completely messed with his senses and knocked him out.   
Peter shook his head. He should probably get home now.

When you walked into school, you carefully looked around as if someone might jump out and say, “Ha! We know what you are!” but it didn’t happen. Of course, it didn’t happen. With what the weather cooling off, you were really glad you hadn’t fallen into the water last night. You sighed and walked through the cafeteria, the backpack pressing against the bruises you had collected. “Hey Michelle,” You called to her and she nodded, gestured for you to sit by her. Some people thought she was rude or weird but she was actually pretty nice and wasn’t afraid to stand up for what she believed in. That wasn’t a bad trait to have. “You know Peter and Ned, right?” She asked and you shrugged. “I’ve seen them around. I think I have English with Peter, actually,” You said. “Here they are now,” she said. “Oh! Here’s that book I promised,” you said and dug it out of your bag just as Peter and Ned sat down. You didn’t notice Peter trying not to gawk at you. You handed Michelle the book of Franz Kafka and turned to the people who were sitting with you. “I’m Y/n L/n” You introduced yourself. “I know...I mean, I’ve seen you in English,” Peter stammered. “I like your shirt,” you said and he glanced down at it, blushed. “Thanks,” His shirt was gray with yellow lettering that read ‘Save the Bees’. It was pretty nice.  
Soon it was time for everyone to head off to their separate classes and you parted ways.   
Towards the end of the day was when you had English and when you walked into class, you saw Flash and flunkie friends throwing paper balls and torn up eraser bits in Peter’s direction. You could see something written on a paper that had rolled towards your sea. When you unfolded the paper you saw “Penis Parker” written on it. Okay, so these idiots had the maturity and humor levels of a ten-year-old. Great. Mrs. Cavanaugh somewhat got the class under control and started to explain an upcoming presentation. Just what you needed.   
“Please pick a partner you will actually work with students. This grade will be a big one.” Even better. As soon as Mrs. Cavanaugh was done speaking the class swelled up into chaos again, people falling into their usual groups. You mustered up some courage, went over to Peter and lightly tapped his shoulder. “Oh, hey Y/n. Do you have a partner?” He asked, already getting ready to be rejected. “No...but if you wanted to work together..” You said, letting the question hang in the air. You swallowed thickly and pushed a piece of hair behind your ear. Peter really did have a nice smile. “Yeah, sure!” he said enthusiastically. Maybe Midtown High school wasn’t so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

The best you found to clear your head when you were stressed was up on the roof of your apartment building. When you were up there with a clear view on all sides, it made you feel better. That view on all sides is how you saw Spiderman fall into a dumpster which kind of reminded you of when you first learned to fly. You were really glad that there were no photos or video evidence of that. Should you go check on him? There was no harm in it was there? Climbing down and jumping to the ground in the alley you padded over to the dumpster. “Everything okay in there?” You asked tentatively and he popped up. “That was completely on purpose...hey, you’re the girl from the bridge!” he said, his eyes...mask holes- grew wide. He clambered out of the dumpster and stood in front of you. “Hey, what are you doing out here?” he asked and you shrugged. “I was hanging out on the roof of my building...then I saw you..you know,” You said lightheartedly. “I heard what you did. When that guy in black went to take a hostage, he almost took someone else, but you told him to take you instead. Not everyone would have done that.” You stared down at your feet, crossed your arms self consciously. “Let’s just say I’m a little more durable than most people,” You said. “Y/n! It’s getting late!” You heard your mom call from up on the roof. “Oh shoot, I’d better get back up there. Bye, I guess.” He took a step back, stumbled then tried to play it off. “Yeah...I need to get back to, uh, patrolling.” He said then slung at web up and left. You pouted...he sounded kind of familiar...  
To be frank, there wasn’t too much crime ever since Peter took down Vulture...Liz’s dad. Peter made a face under his mask. “Please don’t let one of Y/n’s parents be evil,” he whispered to himself. The weaponry that had been made from tech of the Incident had pretty much been taken care of and the crime he did take care was run of the mill, small-time robberies, muggings, and thefts. Then the hostage situation on the bridge happened. The man in black had carried her up to the highest accessible point and waited for him to show up..at least it seemed that way. Then he threw Y/n, though he hadn’t recognized the girl as her at first. Peter had had every intention of throwing a web to the suspension, grabbing Y/n, placing her down safely and going back for the bad guy. It would have worked if he hadn’t pulled that thing out and pointed it at him. It had looked like one of the guns that Vulture’s men had but this one let out some sort of..shockwave? That seemed to be the only word Peter could use and it had knocked out cold.  
And he and Y/n would be seriously hurt or worse if she hadn't had wings. Okay, yeah that was totally unexpected and jarring and cool all at the same time! He still had a million questions like what it felt like, where did they go when she wasn’t using them. She didn’t take them off like Mr. Wilson but his wings were mechanical. And he totally embarrassed himself in front of Y/n...even if it was an accident and he didn’t know she was on the roof.  
The next day at school, Peter hurriedly pulled Ned aside, glanced around. “Okay I gotta ask you a serious question,” he said and that in out of itself was questionable when asking Ned anything remotely related to superheroes. “What would you do if you met someone else with powers?” Ned’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. “You met someone else with powers?! Who is it?” Peter shook his head. “N-no, this is all hypothetical Ned!” he said quickly but Ned’s face said it all. “Okay...what are their powers anyway?” He said suspiciously. “Uh..let just says they can fly,” Peter said slowly, trying not to give anything away. “Boys, I suggest you get to class,” a teacher drawled and they parted ways. “Tell me everything later!” Ned called to him and Peter went to eighth period feeling a little apprehension. It wasn’t like Y/n would realize she was talking to the same person who fell into the dumpster.  
You doodled boredly in your notebook while you waited for your classmates to arrive. Peter came in last looking a little flustered but he quickly took his spot next to you for the project. “Hey, I brought my laptop. I’ll share the document so we can edit it at the same time,” You said, pulling it out. Your wallpaper was of you and your mom standing in the Sequoia National Park in front of an absolutely gargantuan Sequoia. “Uh…” You quickly brought up a document and tried not to blush. It’s not like Peter was aware what you’d actually been doing in the park…”Okay so, research ideas...any ideas? Mrs. Cavanaugh said it should be “relevant” but in her book that’s...not very clear.” You said. “The Sokovia Accords…” Peter said, looking at the small list you had typed up on the document. “It was just an idea,” you said. “The Sokovia accords! That’s a wonderful idea,” Mrs. Cavanaugh exclaimed and you and Peter shared a look. Great...since when had she been listening in? “I’m fine with it if you are,” he prompted and you sighed. “Yeah I don’t mind,” you said. Wait...Peter had the Stark Internship as he and Ned called it. And that included Tony Stark having been directly affected by the Accords. This wouldn’t get awkward, would it? You hoped not. You and Peter spent the next twenty minutes not doing a shred of work and stifling your laughs and giggles. “Peter..No, go that way…” You hissed as you two played Cool math games and his little avatar fell into lava. You snorted and Peter clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from loudly laughing. Yeah, you weren’t going to get anything done.  
The bell rang and you put your stuff away. “Hey Peter, I was wondering-Peter!” Both of you looked over to the classroom door to see Ned waving him over. Peter turned back to you but you already stepped around him. “It’s fine, go catch up with Ned,” You said and left the classroom. As you walked slowly towards the exit, Michelle fell in step beside you. “I’m going to a certain cafe tomorrow. Wanna come?” She asked and you cracked a smile. “Sure thing. I’ll just have to ask my mom,” You told her. “I’m inviting Ned and Peter,” she added and you subconsciously touched your face, felt how warm it was. “Oh really. Cool,” you mumbled. Life sure did like to shove you in the pool when you weren’t looking.  
“Dude, she was about to ask me something!” Peter half shouted and Ned shook his head. “This is important, come on!” Ned said urgently. “ Kevin Atkinson said a strange man came up to him and asked if any high school students knew anything about Spiderman. Kevin freaked and told him...well, told him something I’m not going to say, but he got mad and shot at him with something. It might be the same person who attacked you on the bridge,” he finished. “Shockwave...what?” Ned said, his face screwing up in confusion. “That’s what I call him. So he’s trying to find out stuff about me…” Peter tried to swallow down his panic. That didn’t sound good.


	3. Chapter 3

You had sat down at your desk, opened your laptop and placed your fingers over the keys..and then what? You hadn’t typed in over 30 minutes so you shoved away from your desk and flopped on your bed, thinking about almost asking Peter to come over. You placed your hands over your face in embarrassment. “Ugh, what was I thinking?” You grumbled to yourself. You might as well try to get some sleep and not die of awkwardness in eighth period and at the cafe. Ned and Michelle would be there so it wouldn’t be so bad.   
You saw Peter at breakfast and in the halls but not in eighth. Huh..maybe he went home sick? You worked on the presentation until it was time to leave. “Hey Michelle,” You called and went with her to the cafe. It was overcast and gray and you pulled your jacket closer around yourself. “Hey, do you know if Peter went home early?” You asked Michelle and she shrugged. “Why? Do you miss him?” She said casually and you tripped over a crack and almost face planted. “What? No! He’s my project partner-I’m just messing with you,” she laughed lightheartedly. You thought being with Michelle would be easier but well...look how that was turning out. “Right,” you mumbled. Much to your surprise, Peter was sitting at a table with Ned. Maybe he would think your cheeks were flushed from the cold.   
“Hey guys,” You greeted them with a small wave. “What’s the difference between Turkish coffee and regular coffee?” Ned asked as he looked at the chalkboard hanging behind the counter with all the food and drinks written on it. “You’ll never sleep again with Turkish coffee,” Michelle said cryptically. “Oh,” Ned mumbled. “Yeah, I’ll think I’ll just have a tea,” You said. Once everyone ordered everything and got your orders, you sat down. “What’s your project about?” Michelle asked. “The Sokovia Accords,” Peter said and he and Ned shared a look. Okay...that wasn’t weird. “Wait...you guys feel that?” Peter asked, frowning. “Feel what?” You glanced down at your tea and saw it trembling. It was probably nothing, right? Suddenly there was a scream and the whole building shook, causing the patrons to scream and clamor. The four of you jumped out of your seats to take cover but there was a wave of something and the door flew off its hinges and you flew forward and slammed into Peter! You were so disoriented that you didn’t even realize you were on him and when you lifted yourself up, your hands were flat against his chest...his really firm chest. “Sorry!” Both you and Peter yelped and you shot up to your feet, face bright red but also covered in dust and debris. Peter ran past you and looked out the door at whatever was going on and ducked back in. “Everyone, this way!” The barista shouted, opening the little door that leads behind the counter. “There’s an exit,” Ned gasped. “You guys go, hurry. I’ll stay back and help,” he said, ushering Ned, Michelle and you behind the counter towards safety. There was no time to argue as another small wave of dust and debris came barreling down the streets. There was an unholy chorus of screaming, car alarms, and objects crashing into each other.  
Peter wasn’t sure he’d ever put the suit on so fast but he did just that and traversed a building and tried to gain his bearings. He saw Shockwave standing on an armored vehicle with the same gun type weapon he’d hit him with on the bridge. Okay, avoid that thing, simple enough right. He quickly looked at the sky but there was no sign of a familiar armored suit flying in. Peter braced himself and jumped into the melee. Avoiding the blast from Shockwave’s weapon while fighting his goons was proving to be more challenging than he anticipated. He easily manipulated them into punching each other and dodging their other attacks but just as he avoided being knifed by one guy, he got a back full of Shockwave!  
When he realized he was still conscious, he guessed it was because he wasn’t in close proximity to it like he had been on the bridge. Still, he felt horrible. He struggled to his feet and saw that the goons had backed off so that their leader could move in for the kill. Not good. “Wonder what’s under that mask. You don’t sound that old either. Funny,” he purred and delivered a brutal kick to his chest, and he flew back into a car, denting the door and setting off its alarm. Peter barely had time to react before Shockwave gripped him the front of his suit, lifted him up and punched him square in the jaw, and he saw a flash of white! “Not so strong now are you,” the man growled, laughing darkly. “You really need to brush your teeth dude,” Peter grumbled, still a bit loopy. “You little- OVER HERE ASSOLE!” Yelled a familiar voice and a trashcan crashed right into Shockwave. Peter saw past his shoulder to see the person who threw it. Y/n. Shockwave snarled, threw Peter down and turned to her, only to have everyone who still around began pelting him with all kinds of trash. Was that a high heel? It only served to make him angrier. “Do you know who I am?!” he bellowed. “Don’t know, don’t care, buddy,” an exasperated Iron Man said as he descended to the street. “Kid, go take care of civilians. Wanda and I will handle this,” he instructed. “Got it, Mr. Stark,” he said, getting to his feet and going back to the ruined remains of the cafe storefront.  
When you saw Spider-Man getting beat down you had panicked and almost jumped into the fray, guns blazing. Almost. So you did something really stupid instead, grabbed the nearest object which was a trashcan and threw that sucker right at the guy. You hadn’t expected everyone else to follow suit but you weren’t complaining. You didn’t see Peter anywhere while Ned and Michelle were still safely behind the counter. You grabbed your phone and ran out to look for him. Oh, crap what if he had gotten hurt helping someone? “Peter! Peter!” You shouted as you ducked into an alleyway looking around. You saw Spiderman helping some people get out of the way. He turned to you. “You okay?” he asked. “I’m fine, My friend..”Your voice trailed off as you called Peter, having gotten his number in Mrs. Cavanaugh's. You heard a phone ringing. You looked over at the source of the noise and both of you were frozen for a few seconds. No...it was just a crazy coincidence, right? You hung up and the ringing stopped instantly. You nearly dropped your phone. “Umm….” You said, not really processing anything. You saw Ironman and a woman coming near and you snapped out of it. “ You’ve probably got...hero things to do,” You said and turned and jogged back to the cafe to check on Ned and Michelle.  
Peter stood there staring into space for a few seconds. How could he be so stupid about his phone?! What would Y/n think? “Peter!” Finally, he turned to Mr. Stark and Ms. Maximoff  
“Mr. Stark, I didn’t go after him, he just showed up,” he stammered. “I know, kid calm down. You did good,” he said and Peter tried not to freak out. “He’s being taken care of right now.” He told Peter. “Peter who was that?” Wanda asked. “She’s a friend from school...she threw a trash can at Shockwave.” She made a face. “There was something...strange about her,” she said.   
Peter was a little surprised that Mr. Stark would bring Ms. Maximoff-Wanda (she said it was alright to call her Wanda) with him. Things were still...tense at times and Peter wasn’t oblivious to it. “We’re done here. Let’s go,” Mr. Stark said gruffly and Wanda rolled her eyes. They left quickly enough and even though the bad guy was caught and no one was seriously hurt, Peter wanted nothing more than to sling his way home, bury himself under the covers and never come out again but he had to take the suit off and go back and make sure his friends were okay. “Might as well get it over with.,” he groaned, not really sure how Y/n was going to act.


	4. Chapter 4

You weren’t avoiding Peter exactly. You were just giving him some space was all. Who were you kidding, you were giving yourself some space. Spiderman sounding familiar, Peter running off conveniently during the attack, you calling Peter and Spiderman’s phone just happening to go off...you didn’t think Spiderman would carry a cell on him at all. Did it really add up though? Even if it did, did you want to believe it? So if Peter and Spiderman were the same person, then he still knew you had wings...which meant he was acting normal to you at school. Okay, maybe you needed to talk to him though how you would start that conversation...Not to mention there was still that presentation that needed completing.   
“How come you’re avoiding Peter,” Michelle asked as soon as you sat down. “What? I’m not avoiding him,” you protested and Michelle raised an eyebrow. Then she tilted her head. “Oh, I know what it is,” she said and you covered your face with your hands. “Please tell me aren’t thinking what I think you’re thinking,” You groaned.”You tell me,” she countered. The morning bell rang much to your relief and you fled the scene to your first period. Why did life have to be so complicated? You almost froze in the hallway when you remembered how you fell on Peter, basically straddling him when the cafe got hit with the shockwave. Yeah. That happened. The next few class periods flew by and then it was time for sixth period. As you walked through the hallway, you heard someone calling your name. You whipped around only to see Peter weaving through the crowd. “Y/n!Can I talk to you, please?” You glanced around at the hallway that was growing sparse as the tardy bell threatened to ring. “Now?” You asked a little incredulously. Well, if this was what you thought it was, it needed to happen. “It’s about what happened at the cafe. About what happened in the alley.” There was no way Peter would know about that. “Peter, it was chaos. Let’s just say I don’t know what I saw or heard,” You said, trying to give Peter a chance to change his mind if he hadn’t made it up already. “Yes you do know what you saw,” he said his voice cracking. “Alright let’s go,” you relented and followed him. “In here,” he pointed to a janitor’s closet. He shut the door and there wasn’t much space in there. You could feel how warm he was. “Peter, like I said, maybe I really don’t know what happened there,” you reiterated. He shook his head. “It’s more than that. It’s not...it’s not fair for me to know about you and for you to not know about me.” He swallowed thickly, looked down at his feet, then looked at you. There was a tense moment and then he pulled down the collar of his ¡Viva la Pluto! T-shirt and you saw the red suit, the same suit you’d seen in the alley. “You didn't’ have to tell me,” You whispered. “You didn’t have to save on the bridge or throw the trash can at Shockwave,” he countered. “I guess we both had secrets,” You said, “I won’t tell anyone,” you added though that was a given wasn’t it? Peter opened his mouth to say something but the closet door was ripped open to reveal a scandalized teacher and a smug Flash Thompson. “I told you I saw them sneak in here,” he gloated.   
Your mom hadn’t answered the phone which didn’t surprise you because she was a nurse but Aunt May picked up and came down to the school. Peter looked pale. You sat in front of the principle while Peter was asked to explain himself. You looked around quickly, swallowed.  
“I- can explain,” he stammered and you spoke up before he could say any more. “It’s my fault, really! I-I’m so embarrassed. I was crying in the closet because some girls were spreading rumors about me,” You managed to say in watery voice, dabbed at your eyes. “ Peter heard me crying and he was just trying to comfort me, I swear,” you shrieked, pushing out a few crocodile tears. Aunt May and the principal looked taken aback. The teacher shrugged. “To be fair...it didn’t look like they were doing anything illicit,” he said. “Ms. L/n, if you are being bullied it is important for you to report it, okay?” You nodded. “Please, just get to class,” he said.   
As soon as were you out of sight you leaned against the wall and let out a deep breath, your heart pounding. You and Peter didn’t see each other again until eighth period. You sat down next to him and said nothing. You snorted and Peter suppressed his laughter. It was no use though and the both of you dissolved into a fit of laughter until he was clutching his stomach. “Seriously Peter, I don’t think I can ever do that again,” you wheezed and he shook his head. “Aunt May is going to kill me,” he said in between giggles. The both of you finally managed to calm down a bit and your mind wandered back to the conversation in the closet. You looked at Peter and thought of how strong he was. He could bench press Flash Thompson if he wanted to...you took a deep breath and pushed those thoughts away. Peter was still Peter. Just with unconventional after school activities and it wasn’t like you had room to judge. When the bell rang you took your time to pack up your things and when you went out into the hallway, it was close to empty with a few stragglers. “RACE YOU TO THE EXIT!” You shouted excitedly and took off, you backpack lifting up and slamming into your back. You glanced behind you only to see Peter quickly gaining up! “Oh crap,” you gasped and pushed your legs to carry you faster but despite your best efforts, he reached the double doors first. You tried and failed to stop in time and you slammed into him. He grabbed your upper arms to keep you from smashing your face into his chest. He held you maybe a second too long before you jumped apart at. “Oh, um..if May isn’t too mad, maybe we could work on the project at my place. Or your house,” he quickly added. “Yeah, that definitely needs to get done. Only if your not too busy fighting crime,” you chuckled. Peter went red from his face to the tops of his ears. You started to push open the door then paused and looked back at Peter. “I bet I’m faster in the air than you are,” You snickered and rushed out before he could say anything.  
“Peter!” He looked up to see his friend hurrying towards him. “It’s all over the school that you were caught in the janitor’s closet with Y/n. Is it true,” he asked and Peter blanked out. Flash...of course he would spread the word like wildfire. “Yeah-wait hold on!” he yelped as Ned looked incredulous. “Ned, I told her about...the thing. You what!” Peter pulled his friend along. “Well, I mean she kind of figured it out,” Peter said, which to be fair, it was kind of a half lie.   
As they walked through the parking lot, Peter saw Flash fix him with a look. Not only had Peter gotten off scot-free, he had also been alone with Y/n. “Um...Peter, I think your ride is here,” Ned informed his distracted friend. “Wha-oh.” It was Mr. Stark. What on earth was he doing here? As Peter walked up to the car, Tony rolled the window down and waved at the students who were staring. “Stay in school kids,” he called and Peter got in the car. Flash looked even sourer.  
“Uh, is everything okay, Mr. Stark?” Tony pulled off his sunglasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. “For now. I looked at the tech, Shock buster or whatever you called him had. It packed a punch is all I’m going to say. Anyway, I’m going to need the suit back so I can make sure it isn’t damaged. You’re going to get it back so don’t freak out.” He with a wave of his hand. “Mr. Stark...who was that guy? Some man name Markus White. Had a bone to pick with the Avengers apparently,” he said, his voice lowering a bit and he fidgeted with his tie. “Nothing you need to worry about. In the meantime, do whatever you kids do these days.” Before Peter could say anything else, Mr. Stark said one more thing. “ That girl in the alley, your classmate? Do you like her? Take her on a date.” Mr. Stark looked down at his watch. “We’re at your stop,” he told Peter. Oh...yeah, they were. Peter gave him the suit and he looked at him through the rolled down the window. “Go get her tiger,” he laughed before the car drove off. “It’s not like that,” Peter grumbled even though there was no one to hear it. Then there was the task of having to face Aunt May. He took a deep breath and entered the apartment expecting the same kind of “talk” they had had when Aunt May found out he was Spiderman. She was at the stove and she kept her back to him as he tried to find the right words. “May, I can explain, r-really it isn’t what you think,” he stammered and finally she turned to him, her hands on her hips. “It’s alright Peter. I’m not mad. Well, maybe a little.” She admitted. What? “It’s perfectly normal for teenagers to, you know, feel things out.” Oh, God.  
Today was the day that Peter came over so that you could work on the project and rehearse your speaking parts. You messed with your hair and clothes and looked around at your room. Your bed was arranged by the window and your desk was parallel to the bed, while your closet was adjacent to the door. You grabbed your stuffed animal and placed it in the closet. “Sorry,” You whispered childishly to it and froze when you heard the doorbell ring. “Y/n!” Your mom called and you came barreling out of your room. “Remember, the door is to remain open at all times.” Your mother told you sternly and you blushed, too embarrassed to try and say it wasn’t like that. Your mom opened the door and Peter greeted her. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. L/n. Hello Peter, come in,” she said warmly. “Y/n has told me so much about you,” she said nonchalantly. You mouthed to Peter “No I haven’t” over your mom’s shoulder. “Okay mom, we’re going to my room now,” You said gesturing for Peter to follow you and she raised her eyebrows at you. You closed the door almost all the way and your mom looked at you. “I said open. This is open,” You said. There were only a few inches between the door and the frame. She narrowed her eyes but let it slide just this once. This wasn’t about you having wings or Peter being Spiderman. This was about two teenagers trying to work on a dumb project.  
With your laptop, both of you typed, edited, decided what major points belonged where. You also scribbled what you should say on cards and tried to pretend to speak to an audience in your bedroom but it mostly ended up with you laughing through most of your lines. “Just give me a minute...I can do it with a straight face, hold on,” Peter whined as he turned away from you and tried to be serious. But as soon as he looked at you he tried not to smile and he laughed.  
When that was done, Peter fell back on your bed and you put in some more bullet points on the powerpoint. “Okay, we’ll end slide 5 on this point...Peter?” You turned to see that he had dozed off on your bed, his wavy hair mussed by the comforter. You gave him a poke. He was out cold. Guess he didn’t get much sleep fighting crime. You grabbed an extra blanket from the closet since he was sleeping on top of the bedspread and put it over him. You plopped down at your desk and decided to check your Twitter, Instagram and what else while he slept. He slept for maybe thirty minutes or more while you scrolled through various websites. You heard a small noise behind you which you almost ignored. Then there was a second and louder whimper. You whipped around and saw Peter frowning in his sleep, moving around a bit. Slowly you got up and went over to him, still a little unsure. He jerked violently and you quickly shook him awake. “Peter wake up!” You said firmly and he awoke with a gasp, his chest heaving. “I couldn’t...couldn’t breathe,” he rasped and wiped some of the sweat from his forehead. “I couldn’t move,” he said, more quietly now. You sat beside him on the bed. “It wasn’t real,” you assured him and he shook his head. “It’s a memory,” he whispered and you wanted to reach out to him, but refrained from doing so. “He destroyed the support columns. It all fell on me.” You swallowed down the lump in your throat. Finally, you tentatively put your hand over his. “That...Peter, I can’t even imagine…” you whispered. “You want to get out of here?” You offered and he frowned. “Where to?” You simply pointed up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing but I hope you enjoy the result my not knowing what I'm doing.

With your mom thinking Peter had left, you easily snuck onto the roof. He sat criss-cross by the edge. “Hey,” you said softly as you dropped down lithely next to him. “Here,” you held out your hand, offering him a mini candy bar. “Is it true that sugar helps you calm down?” he asked, taking it and you tried to ignore his fingers brushing yours. “Um...I’m not sure,” you said with a shrug. He smiled and shook his head, tore it open. The cold wind tore at your face and you could feel the warmth coming off Peter. You suddenly thought of something. “Oh, um, Peter? I’m sorry about dropping you when I flew us away from the bridge” You said bashfully. “I completely forgot about that,” he snorted and you blushed. It wasn’t dark out yet but it was overcast and there was no way to hide your blush. “Hey, Y/n...does anyone else know about...you know,” he said with a flushed face and you cracked a smile. “Just my mom….she isn’t sure. That’s what she says...You don’t believe her?” Peter asked softly. “Sometimes, I feel she knows more than she lets on..but maybe she’s only doing it to protect me,” you said softly. “I didn’t tell anyone I was Spider-man...Ned and Aunt May found out by accident,” he said, shifting self consciously. “ My mom doesn’t know about the bridge. If she did she’d come at me with her flip-flop,” you said and Peter laughed. “It’s not funny,” you grumbled though you weren’t mad. It was a little funny.  
“Are you going to go out tonight?” You asked and it took him a second to realize what you meant. “Oh, Uh, no I can’t. Mr. Stark took the suit to make sure it wasn’t damaged,” he said.  
His phone began to ring and he scrambled to answer it. “Sorry, Y/n, I have to go...Aunt May,” he explained “It’s fine, I get it. See you at school? Yeah definitely,” he said and you gave a small smile. 

The next day at school you had a spring in your step that maybe hadn’t been there before. Even Michelle noticed and she gave an all-knowing look. She seemed to do that a lot actually. It made you wonder. When Ned and Peter showed up, Ned gave you a funny look and you raised your eyebrows at Peter. Ned leaned closer. “Did you really figure it out?” He asked and you realized what he meant. “Um..yeah?” You said, not really sure of yourself. He left it at that and you guessed Peter hadn’t told him about your gift, if you will. With Mrs. Cavanaugh not there today, your eighth period class was sent to the library, which you didn’t mind. You opened your laptop and hunkered down behind the screen with Peter. “I got the suit back after I left your house. Mr. Stark and Cap were there,” he said. Captain America A.K.A Steve Rogers had almost become a war criminal until Thor arrived and with interference by the Prince of Wakanda revealed that Bucky Barnes was not responsible for the explosion. Who knew how things could have gone otherwise. “How did that go,” you asked with a whisper. “It was really awkward. Like two exes kinda awkward,” he said with an incredulous look. “They told me that I don’t have to worry about Shockwave…” You knew about Markus White considering it was all over the news but it was terrifying how his weapon had incapacitated Peter. “Well...that’s good,” you offered and he nodded. He looked tired. “Alright, let’s just work on this project,” he said, perking up a bit. You glanced at him out of the corner of your eye and realized that his clothes were always a tad baggy because he had to cover up his freaking muscles. You tried not to think about your hands having been pressed against his chest. “Gum,” You offered, slightly flustered and he took it. “Thanks,” he said, popping it into his mouth, then looked as if he were about to the throw up. He half gagged and spat out the gum back into the wrapper. “Uhh..” You were at a loss for words. “Peppermint,” he choked out and you suppressed giggles because you did feel bad for Peter. “Okay, scratching Peppermint off the menu,” he rasped and you touched his arm. “You okay?” you asked, still trying not to laugh. “I could have died,” he exaggerated with a pout.  
“So when are you going to invite me over to work on the project,” you asked and Peter spluttered even more. “Oh, yeah, maybe tomorrow? It’s a Saturday,” he said, fidgeting with his jacket. “And Y/n, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe see a movie or something,” he asked shyly and you tried not to faint in the school library. Mostly because you didn’t want Peter to take it the wrong way. “Yeah, I’d love to,” you said in a carefully controlled voice. You were going to go home and gush to your mom, no doubt about it. The last bell rang and the class let out. “Hey Peter, if you’re going out tonight, just be careful okay?” You said keeping your tone light.  
“What, like I’m not careful,” he laughed and you cracked a smile.   
It might have been a Friday night, every teenagers favorite time of the year but the weather had finally been unleashed on the city, cold rain coming down hard enough to sting. The bitter winds threatened to turn it to sleet. You were on your back on the bed, a package of cookies on your stomach and your laptop on your thighs as you watched your favorite show. It was warm and cozy in your room. It was late now, maybe 1 in the morning while your mom worked a late shift at the hospital, leaving you alone the apartment. Your phone rang and you took your time to reach under the covers and answer it. “Hello?” Peter’s weak voice answered. “Hey, Y/n...things didn’t go the best,” he said and you could have sworn you heard him trying to speak evenly. “ I can’t..it hurts to swing around,” he wheezed.  
You burst out of the outbuilding and ran full speed to the roof’s edge and jumped without hesitation. Your wings came to with the burst of colorful sparks and lifted you upward despite the violent winds and freezing rains. The water slid off your glossy feathers as you soared over the city in search of Peter’s location. The powerful wingbeats carried you with ease to the warehouse that had yet to be sold. Peter said he was just outside and your incredibly sharp eyes easily picked him out despite the dark and low visibility. He was on the ground by a truck that he used a sort of windbreak. This time you landed with grace and ease, stretching out your broad wings to create air resistance and slow your descent. You landed in a graceful crouch and rushed over to Peter. You hurriedly looked around, lifted your right wing to shield him from the rain. “Peter, are you okay?!” You gasped and then he slowly came to. “Y/n? Yes, it's me. We need to get you out of here,” You said softly trying not to panic. “Looks like..you’re saving me again,” he wheezed with a weak laugh. “Shot me,” he said and your heart restricted. “Okay. Okay. I’m going to take you back to my apartment but I need you to get airborne first. Use your webs to get into the air.” Peter was able to stand without your assistance so that was a good sign. “Okay, I can do that,” he said in a stronger voice. “I know you can,” You said and stood on your tiptoes and kissed his cheek. You stepped back and got a running start to get in the air and soared a bit, waiting for Peter. He slung a web at a broken lamp post and used that to fling himself into the air and you flew by and locked arms with him. “Don’t drop me,” he joked weakly. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” you responded. Your apartment building came into view soon enough and you slowed down to a strained hover and let go of Peter, who easily jumped onto the fire escape. You latched onto the metal railing, dissolved your wings and clambered up. You opened your bedroom window and Peter and you collapsed into the window and onto your bed. You shut the window and lay there cold and tired. “How’s your gunshot?” You asked, almost too tired to feel panic. “It’s healing. Hurts but its healing. Peter took off his mask and stared up at the ceiling. “Did you kiss me or was that a hallucination?” He asked, eyebrows creased. “No, that was real. Oh,” he said. You were pressed shoulder to shoulder on the bed and he turned to you, glanced at your lips, then your eyes. “Can I..yeah,” you whispered and he leaned closer and you kissed him. It was chaste and only lasted a couple seconds. Then you heard gunshots and the sound of your front door being broken down.


	6. Chapter 6

The men flooded the house and your room in seconds, too quick for you to really react or even escape through the window! Peter jumped up to fight them off, to defend you and you managed to really get in a few good hits until your side erupted in pain and half your body seemed to seize up but you whipped around and punched the guy despite it all. “What the hell..” one of them muttered and you realized you’d just been stuck with a cattle prod. Well, you had said you were a tad more durable, didn’t you? “No! Don’t hurt her!” Peter screamed hoarsely just as the leader of the men stepped forward, pulled out a strange looking gun and turned it on. You flew back and slammed into the wall just as Peter did and you were unconscious before you even hit the floor.  
When you came to everything hurt but your arms ached as of they were about to fall off. It was cold and damp and the smell of ground metal hung heavy in the air, similar to when you went past the welding class at school. Finally, you pried your eyes open and resisted the urge to curse loudly. Your hands were bound behind your back and chains wrapped around your torso, another chain hooked onto a link by your back and attached to a crane from above. You wriggled weakly then stopped when you noticed the man on black tactical gear. The building you were restrained in front of was far from complete and it was a huge skeleton of concrete and rebar. Perhaps if you struggled enough and got the right momentum, your feet would touch the open edge of the floor. But you didn’t dare try anything with the visibly armed man watching you. You froze at the sound of a muffled yell. No.. “So nice of you to join us, young lady,” he smugly and you stayed silent. You glanced down and saw various pieces of construction equipment, bags of concrete and small trailers for tiny offices. The height wasn’t quite the issue, it was the fact that chains were crushing your back and you wouldn’t be able to summon them and use them! The man chuckled. “Not afraid of heights are we? Anyway, sorry for interrupting you and Spider-man, though this does make things more interesting,” he crooned and you smirked.  
“Don’t worry about it. Everyone else thinks me and Spidey are macking it up anyway,” you said snidely. The man’s self-satisfied look disappeared. He marched to the edge of the floor and looked up. “BOYS!” He shouted and fixed you with a look. Before you could even think, the chain went slack and you free fell for a few seconds with absolutely no way of catching yourself! For the first time since you learned to fly, you felt fear of the air and gave a terrified scream.  
“NO! Leave her out of this,” You heard a familiar voice yell and you wished that this was all just a horrible dream and that you’d wake up back at your cramped apartment where your mom cooked your favorite food and told you everything would be okay. You wished you could close your eyes and wake up next to Peter, tucked into his chest. You didn’t want it to end like this. Imagine that huh? The girl who could fly falling to her death...Two men brought in Spider-man who looked worse for wear. All because of that shockwave weapon.Oh crap, and his bullet wound? “You sit tight there,” The man said, looked at you then Peter. “Doesn’t matter if girly is your girlfriend or not, don’t imagine you’d like if she got hurt,” he growled. “Will you trade your life for hers? If you tell me what I want to know, then I’ll let her go unharmed,” he offered but it had to be a lie. Men like him don’t make deals. You narrowed your eyes at him. “Marcus white was a decoy, wasn’t he? You’re the real Shockwave,” You accused and he laughed, shook his head yes. “ You didn’t think I would so openly go after Spider-man did you? Only a fool would do such a thing. Meaning everyone thinks the threat is gone. That was always a problem for you heroes wasn’t it, complacency,” he spat out the word like it physically pained him. “Now, I can make this relatively painless for the both of you. Tell me who are you. Tell me everything about the Avengers and the girl will be on her merry way. But if choose otherwise, well that makes things a bit more fun for me,” Shockwave purred. Of course, Peter had to know that all of it was a lie. He’d probably kill both of you the second he had what he wanted.  
‘Don’t,’ you mouthed at Peter but it was hard to tell what he was thinking with his mask on. Shockwave was growing impatient. “One...two…” he counted down “Don’t tell him anything,” You screamed!  
“THREE,” Shockwave roared and suddenly the chain went free and you fell...and fell. “Y/N!” Peter screamed and then...then something happened. It was almost as if time slowed and then your hearing went muffled as if you had dunked your head underwater and for a few seconds, your whole body went numb. A soft voice filled your head, a man and a woman, an adult and a child, all at once. “Your fight doesn’t end here child. Live and see another day,” it announced.  
Peter was frozen as he stared numbly at the spot where you had been tied up not a second ago. Oh God, oh God, you were dead. He had killed you and he would kill him too. Then he would go after Mr. Stark and Aunt May- “Alright, let’s get this show on the damn road,” Shockwave snarled and Peter leaped up with a cry, bitter and anguished, surprising the goons who had been restraining him. He backflipped gracefully and managed to bind them to the floor and was abruptly sucker punched by Shockwave. “Are you mad I killed-” Peter saw something move out of the corner of his eye and something big and iridescent slammed into Shockwave! Y/n?! And she looked different!  
Your wings were bigger and felt more powerful as you launched yourself at the asshole who tried to kill you and was currently trying to hurt Peter. “What the hell,” Shockwave shouted and you smirked. Your wings, previously 14 feet across were now 18 feet and a deeper glossy gray that reflected blue, purple and green. “So,” he breathed, realizing he was outgunned and outpowered, “This is how it ends huh?” He chuckled and reached behind his back and your eyes widened at the small device in his hand. Peter and you had amazing reaction time apparently as he flew right into the melee to save the two goons and you rushed at Shockwave. Maybe he thought he was going to go out in a literal blaze of glory but not if you had anything to say about it, your hands latching onto the front of his vest and wrenching him out of the building, up and out! Your powerful wingbeats carried you away in time and you dropped him on a nearby roof and crouched on his chest, reared your fist back and punched him as hard as you possibly could and he went limp. You flipped his unconscious face off for good measure, and at the sound of the crumbling building, jumped off the roof and torpedoed right back at the building!  
“Spidey!” You screamed as more dust rose up and huge chunks of concrete fell away and crumbled! “Y/N! I’m out of web fluid, we need to get out of here!” he shouted and you rushed towards him, flaring out your wings just as the building completely collapsed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a wild ride

You hit the ground hard. Like...really hard. “Y/n?” A frantic voice called out and you coughed like a cat hacking up a hairball but you could breathe a little easier afterward. “I’m...I’m over here!” You called out, could move just enough that if you positioned your arms as you would for a pushup, your back brushed something solid and scratchy. A ragged piece of concrete from the building you guessed. You were durable and strong but not strong enough to get out from whatever was pinning you. More voices though they were quite muffled. “It’s alright, Y/n, we’re going to get you out!” Peter said hurriedly and just as he said that, the hunk of rock and rebar started to slowly ease off of you, tentative daylight streaming in. With a grunt, you wriggled towards the light and grabbed the red-gloved hand that reached for you, your belly scraping along the ground. Your favorite long sleeve shirt was ruined, suffice it to say. “I’ve got her,” Peter said to the two figures holding up the concrete you been trapped under. He helped you to your feet and you grasped his forearms as you gained your bearings, gave your wings two solid flaps to get all the crap of them and what light there was caught their shine instantly.

You almost flung yourself at Peter and ripped his mask off to kiss the life out of him but didn’t, and boy were you glad when you didn’t and glanced around instead. Cap and Bucky Barnes dropped the concrete and slowly approached to the two of you, eyes trained on the wings now tucked neatly into your back, though that did little to conceal them. “We need to talk once both of you have been taken care of,” Cap said finally and you nearly collapsed. You willed your wings away in the whirl of sparks. “Spidey, I-” You were promptly cut off as your scalp when curiously numb and your legs decided they didn’t want to work anymore. “We need to get her out of here,” Peter cried out alarmed, his voice cracking. Oh...that was kind of cute. Peter scooped you up right away and you put an arm around his neck, resting your head against his shoulder. You giggled deliriously. “Guess you finally swept me off my feet, huh?” You asked and the eyes of his mask went wide and he spluttered while he carried you away.

“So let me get this straight...you’re telling me, that you have had wings this whole time. And you,” Tony said, jabbing a finger at Peter, who started to blush, “Didn’t tell us? Or at least ask her to come here?” He leaned back in his chair and stared off thoughtfully for a few minutes. “Mr. Stark-I’m not done,” he cut in and then stayed silent a few more painful seconds. “Has he taken you on a date yet?” Tony asked abruptly which led to the both of sputtering in his office for a while, which was more funny than embarrassing when you thought back on it.   
Both of you left not quite sure what to think other than the fact you felt really weird with being watched walking down a hall by Captain America, Bucky Barnes, and Black Widow. Then Peter grabbed your hand and you felt a little better...alright maybe more than a little. And then there was the matter of that voice in your head after you almost died.

It had been about a month after the whole Real/Fake Shockwave incident and Peter and you were hanging out in the compound (your mom had whooped you up and down the apartment complex but was relieved you were safe) after a Training session. That involved placing bio-monitor on you while you flew around for a while, courtesy of Tony. And although you two were technically dating you had almost choked on your cereal when you overheard Cap call you Peter’s girlfriend...anyway, right now you were lounging on the couch. He came around the corner, hair damp from a shower and you swallowed thickly. “Umm...Y/n, is that my shirt?” he asked and you looked down and saw that indeed, you were wearing one of his shirts. “Yeah,” You said. “And my shorts?” he asked. “You can have them back. If come over here and get them,” You giggled at his bright red face but he went over to you anyway (the clothes stayed on, we’re pg in this household) and instead allowed you to curl up against his chest while he turned the tv on. You fell asleep with one of his arms thrown around you.


	8. Harbinger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yalll.....I have feelings

“What’s the highest you’ve ever flown?” Peter’s curious voice chimed in your ear as you gained more and more height with each wingbeat, and you pondered his question as you lifted your wrist to your face to check your vitals on the Stark Fitbit you’d been given (Tony would have a fit he knew you called it that). “Not sure I could give you a number...uh, how tall is Mt. Rainier? I flew there once when my mom and I went,” You said and you heard his gasp through the comm. “Y/n, that’s over 14000 feet!” He exclaimed. You glanced down and saw a small red shape maneuvering around the training grounds Mr. Stark had set up on his very own private property. Having a crap ton of money clearly had its perks. He’d even bought the air space around the place so planes and drones couldn’t pass over. Yup, he was loaded but it meant you had space all to yourself to fly.  
“Hey, check this out! I haven’t been able to do it in years!” You shouted excitedly into the comm and flew up, leaned back and relaxed into a freefall. The wind whipped your hair as you hurtled towards the ground, your wings tucked tightly into your back for a maximum streamline shape. The ground began to spiral towards you faster and faster and you spread your wings and bolted across the training grounds low enough for you to be able to extend your arm and touch the ground. “Wait, Y/N! What is that?” Came Peter’s alarmed voice and when you looked up you saw...something. A strange spiral of golden sparks leading into somewhere! “OH CRAP!” You shouted and hurriedly changed direction only to disappear into one that formed above you!  
Falling wasn’t exactly the right word, because well, you of all people didn’t fall. You more sort...were sucked up, into a room and you flapped your wings thoroughly startled and landed on a chair. “Well...at least nothing broke,” Came an exasperated voice. You were still crouched on the chair, glossy gray wings instinctually spread in a defensive manner and came face to face with a man wearing a red cloak and blue underclothes. His hair had bits of silver in it though there was tiredness in his face you suspected wasn’t from age. “Please, have a seat. And you’re not in any danger,” he said. “Sure..” you said sarcastically but dissolved your wings, which didn’t go unwatched by the man and sat in the chair. You felt quite awkward as you were wearing only a t-shirt and shorts with your converse and this place had a certain aura about it.  
“I’m Dr. Strange, and this is the sanctum,” he said and you looked around at the “sanctum” and decided you really weren’t in any immediate danger. And Dr...Strange? Well, you weren’t one to judge. “Uh, Y/n L/n. H-how did I get here?” You asked and looked down at the floor you’d come here. He stood abruptly and began to walk away. “Follow me,” he said.   
The warm tones of the Sanctum, the rich wooden floors and walls were cozy but the red carpet and case upon case of weapons made you frown. You chased after Dr. Strange who’s long legs gave him a bigger stride. “Some kind of explanation would really be-” You were cut off at the sound of breaking glass and Dr. Strange shouted and ducked as something flew straight towards your face! You yelled and threw up your hands to shield yourself but nothing slammed into you. “So it was true,” Dr. Strange muttered. You lowered your hands and saw a necklace floating in front of you. It was a silver chain and the pendant was about the size of a quarter and diamond shaped, the metal clasping a pulsating magenta stone in its grasp. You looked at Dr. Strange.   
“I don’t understand what’s going on. This necklace-My job is to monitor threats to our world. Years ago, a man with wings was brought to the Sanctum,” You fell silent and stared up at Dr. Strange. Everything your mom wouldn’t or couldn’t tell you. Slowly, you reached out and took the necklace with collapsed into your hand.  
“He was wearing armor and had a severe wound to his stomach. He told them he wasn’t trying to bring harm to our world. He was escaping his world with a baby,” he explained and your blood went cold. “ For a long time, the book with that recording was hidden. Even I didn’t believe but…” he continued down the hallway and you two entered a room with a large case with a small bookshelf. In the center of the wall was the case and in it, was a stand with gray and purple armor. It consisted of a unisex gray tunic and leggings with purple armor over the main chest and another piece over the stomach. It was beautiful but somber. “He told them to keep his clothing after he died and that the girl would need it when the time came.”  
A strange man from another world. The armor. It was all you had.   
“The necklace is the key. That was the last thing he said before he succumbed to his wounds,” Strange explained and you nodded in a daze.  
“I...there was a moment where I almost died. I heard a voice tell me it wasn’t my time. Do you think it was him?” You asked Dr. Strange. He simply looked at you with an expression you couldn’t read.  
You burst through the portal and flew towards Peter who now openly gaped at you. The sun glinted off the armor and it was the only metal that your wings could phase through when you summoned them. He even ripped his mask off and you couldn’t help but smile as you walked up to him. “Where-where did you go?! Where did you get that?!” He spluttered and you shook your head and touched the strange crystal of the necklace. The armor began to dissolve and recede leaving your original clothes in their place and go into the necklace. “Let’s just say a friend of the Avengers. But Peter...I learned more about where I may have come from. The reason I’m like this,” You gestured to your wings. “That's, that’s great!” he said but you weren’t so sure. Something didn’t feel right about that conversation with Dr. Strange...about the man’s words. That you would need it when the time came. “Y/n, what’s wrong?” he asked, looked at you with those eyes that could melt any heart. He put his hands on your waist and pulled you a little closer. “ I think I just want to kiss you right now,” you said softly and although he went bright red, he happily obliged and it was nice to be in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Um...I hope you guys like how things are wrapping up because I do. Anyway, I heard 'macking it up' somewhere and I just think it sounds funny so...  
> Edit 2/26/19: I didn't like how I left things so I'm adding another chapter to really wrap things up and open things up for a possible sequel because I love this story and the reader.


End file.
